Sviatoslav Republic
We support new recruits , so enrol today The Russian Navy (Russian : Военно-морской Флот Российской Федерации (ВМФ России) , tr. Voyenno-morskoy Flot Rossiyskoy Federatsii (VMF Rossii) , lit. Military-Maritime Fleet of the Russian Federation) is the naval arm of the Russian military . The present Russian Navy was formed in January 1992 , succeeding the Navy of the Commonwealth of Independent States , which had itself succeeded the Soviet Navy following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in December 1991 . We are currently building up our Fleet to be the most powerful Navy on Battleship Craft Navies Wiki , it is our duty to destroy everything in our way , and we do not care who stands in our way . We have no care of how many casualties mount . ''About us We , the Russian Navy are here to enforce war , we do not care who stands in our way , we will acquire Secret Weapon Intel soon and we will build our Navy . With the new weapons , we will become the most powerful Navy in Battleship Craft Navies Wiki , we also will hold many Military Parades , to show our power , our current leader is Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov , a Russian Navy war veteran , he served in the Soviet Navy until the Soviet Union broke up . Now he is the leader of the Russian Navy and we will do anything to stop threats . We only accept alliances from very well made Navies and Mercanary Fleets . Fleet status Code - 2 , on alert . Members of the Russian Navy *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': Current leader of the Russian Navy , he is a very skilled Fleet Admiral that served in the Soviet Navy until the Soviet Union broke up . Now he is a member of the Russian Navy and rules with Military Power . He loves Vodka . *'Nikita Victorovich': He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Maxim Oleg Yakunun': Dad big in the government, always pressured to be a model child. Loves the country but hates the government. Through his dad's influence, he worked his way up into a spot into the navy. Showing surprising success in his first bulids, he now is moving on to greater things. He is becoming a new, (evil) Person. *'Wolfgang H. Schnout': A Merchant Vessel specialist , forced to join the Russian Navy , he is not hostile , he is also a Warship builder if he needs to . ''Please note that this character is also played by Yamato287 *'Adrik Ivanov': A former scientist, Adrik was originally viewed as nothing more than a frail man, until he revealed several technologies, as well as showing he was a great commander. Now he serves in the navy. *'Vladimir Korochev': He is an ex-KGB member, a highly experienced Engineer, Demoltions expert and a very highly trained Special Forces Operative. Also, he likes vodka. ''Ships of the Russian Navy These are the current ships of the Russian Navy , we may not have much now , but we will have more coming . . . Lunokhod .jpg|Lunokhod - Class Frigate , used for Maritime Patrol K_129.jpg|Submarine K-129 Arctic_Wolf.jpg|Russian heavy Battleship 'Arctic Wolf' Moskva_Class.jpg|Moskva - Class Destroyer Project_X.jpg|USSR Project 51 MalenkovClass.jpg|The Malenkov class medium frigate. There are currently 5 In service however another 10 are planned. Akula Class Submarine .jpg|The Akula, one of Russia's most prized submarines Kremlin_Class.jpg|RFS Kremlin , a Kremlin - Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser Prototype_Carrier.jpg|A failed Russian Super-Carrier project Esminets .jpg|The Esminets Class Light Frigate, the first of her class. It will be mass manufactured as a basic frigate. It can reach speeds of 130 knots and is well armoured with a small armament. Zhukov.jpg|The Zhukov Class Destroyer. Named after the Red Army's Hero. Is extremely fast and well armoured, has light armament. Used as a scout boat. Oskvernitel.jpg|The Oskvernitel Class Battleship. An improved Bismarck. Speed of 71.5 Knots. Has a medium strength armament. Kalinin .jpg|RFS Kalinin , a Kalinin - Class Nuclear Powered Battlecruiser Viktor .jpg|RFS Viktor , Flagship of the Viktor - Class ASW Aircraft Carriers '''Vodorod Class'.jpg|'Vodorod Class Hydrofoil' A prototype hydrofoil. Stalin.jpg|Russian Battleship Stalin , our new Flagship Nikita_Victorovich.jpg|Russian Battleship Nikita Victorovich , the second Stalin Class Battleship , named after Nikita Victorovich , second in command in the Russian Navy FDXV-5.jpg|RFS FDXV-5 , an Airbase designed to destroy . Air base level 10.PNG|An even bigger airbase made to destroy even more. Волк.jpg|Russian Navy Super-Fortress Волк ( Wolf ) , designed to destroy . Please Credit PhilippineDragon and Sambobsung for the design Adrik_Ivanov.jpg|SSBN Adrik Ivanov , a Nuclear powered Submarine named after Adrik Ivanov , a member of the Russian Navy Rikodin.jpg|The newest Class from expert engineer Vladimir Korochev, The Rikodin class medium Cruiser. Rikodin2.jpg|Some information about the Rikodin class. If you want to know or see more, just ask. Mishka1.jpg|The very latest in Battleship technology from Engineer Vladimir Korochev Mishka2.jpg|Where is some information on the Mishka-class battleship. Powered exclusively by nuclear power. Hammer.jpg|This is one of the largest pieces of equipment in the Russian Navy's arsenal. Designed by engineer Vladimir Koruchev, the Zabivat (Hammer), is made to carry 6 ICBMs and two air wings aboard. Completely made of armor plating, She is nearly indestructible. She also carries 6 SS-N-12 missiles. When you need to drop the Hammer, just call the Zabivat. Khitrost.jpg|Stealth Battleship Khitrost, used for reconnissance, and also features the newest technology. Shark.jpg|The Russian navy's newest class of submarine, the Aкула(Shark)-class sub. -VK Moscovow.jpg|The Moscovow-class Torpedo Boat, designed by Engineer Vladimir Korochev K-003.jpg|The latest in Heavy Cruiser technology, the K-003, designed by Vladimir Korochev ''Amphibious Assault We now have Amphibious Assault capabilities , and we will use them . We will manufacture Amphibious Assault Vehicles now also . We will build Amphibious Assault Tanks , Amphibious Trucks , and even '''convert land vehicles into Amphibious Vehicles' AV.jpg|The Malyutka MT-1 , a Light cheap easy to build AAV that proves to be quite effective against small Patrol Craft BTR-77.jpg|The BTR-77 , a light 6x wheeled Amphibious Vehicles used for scouting and reconnaissance BTR-77a.jpg|This is the BTR-77a , an Ambulance Variant of the BTR-77 S-1.jpg|The Malyutka M5 , a land attack System modified for Amphibious Operations , it carries 2x Strela S-1 Short-Range Missiles M5A 2.jpg|Malyutka M5A , a modified variant of the M5 M5B.jpg|The Malyutka M5B , an ICBM armed variant of the M5 M1.jpg|The Molotov M-1 , a heavily armed Amphibious Vehicle used for Defence purposes armed with 22x Strela STR-22 Nuclear ICBMs M-1_2.jpg|Molotov M-1 underway MT-2.jpg|The Malyutka MT-2 , a simple , cheap Amphibious Missile System , used to attack Medium-Range targets ''Military parades This is here to show our pride to the public , it includes Battle Formations and other items . http://youtu.be/UjeW74XcAvc http://youtu.be/9CKJEpfawCI Kremlin Strike Force 2.jpg|The Kremlin Strike Force AAV 2.jpg|A line of 5x Malyutka MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles BB_1.jpg|The Imperial Battle Group AAV 3.jpg|2x MT-1 AAVs escorting a BTR-77 Light Recon Vehicle AAV_4.jpg|3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMV AAV_5.jpg|3x Malyutka M5s escorted by 1x BTR-77 AAV_6.jpg|Standard battle formation for the M5 AAV_7.jpg|3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMV's escorted by 2x BTR-77's AAV_10.jpg|2x BTR-77's escorting a Malyutka M5A M1_3.jpg|2x Molotov M-1s M-1.jpg|2x Molotov M-1s escorted by 2x BTR-77s MT-2_II.jpg|A line of 5x Malyutka MT-2 AMS MT-2_III.jpg Amphibious Assault Groups Photos of our Amphibious Assault Battle Groups . AAV.jpg|A formation of 5x Malyutka MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles underway AAV_2.jpg AAV_3.jpg|2x BTR-77s escorting 1x MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles AAV 6.jpg|A battle formation of 3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMLV's BB 1.jpg|The Imperial Battle Group Rikodin3.jpg|The first five Rikodin-class vessels produced Declared enemies The list of Navies we have declared War on : ''None so far ''Allies of the Russian Navy The list of Russian Navy Allies : *'The Uprising Retaliation' *'K.R.A.D.E.C' Weapons in service The current weapons and ships we have in service . Lunokhod-Class Frigate - in active service Malenkov Class Frigate - In active service Zhukov Class Destroyer - In active service Lunokhod II-Class Frigate - cancelled Esminets Class Frigate - in active service Petrov-Class Destroyer - planned Stalin-Class Battleship - under construction Kuznetsov-Class Aircraft Carrier - planned Kirov-Class Battlecruiser - planned Project 51 - sunk Kremlin-Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser - 3x in service Lun-Class Ekranoplan - planned ( if it can hover ) Kalinin-Class Stealth Nuclear Battlecruiser - In active service Viktor-Class Light ASW Carrier - in active service , Viktor II-Class planned Viktor II-Class Aircraft Carrier - Currently under construction Malyutka MT-1 Light Amphibious Assault Vehicle - 75,000 in active service Malyutka M5 Modified Amphibious ICBM Vehicle - 5,000 in active service BTR-77 Light Amphibious Reconnaissance Vehicle - 7,000 in active service BTR-77a Ambulance Variant - 50 in active service Rikodin -class Fast Attack Medium cruiser - 10 in active service, 5 more ordered Mishka-class Battleship - 5 in active service, unknown if more will be produced Zabivat-class carrier - 4 in active service, unknown if more will be produced Akula-class submarine - 10 in active service, 10 more ordered Moscovow-class Torpedoboat - 40 in active service, 15 more ordered How to join us To join our fleet , you must '''Fill out every question in this application' Note: This is for a fake character that you make for the Russian Navy Name : ( A Fake Russian name ) Gender : Age : History of Character : Any war experience ? Yes or No What kind of ships do you create : Why do you want to join ? Do you hack ? What is your flagship ? ''Russian Navy News This is the Russian Navy News Center (RNNC) here we post to the public , every one can read this . '''Attention ! We are now constructing ICBMs !' We are now starting to manufacture ICBM's , we these we can rule the whole Battleship Craft Wiki World . This is a Warning to other Navies , Be ready other Navies , if you make one wrong mistake , you will be attacked with our ICBM's Amphibious Assault We now have Amphibious Combat Capabilities , with this new feature , we are now manufacturing Amphibious Tanks , Vehicles and even modifying land vehicles so they can drive in water . Vehicle modifying Since we have Amphibious Warfare capabilities , we have decided to Modifie our land vehicles and Missile systems to Amphibious ones , this means the all Land operating vehicles will be modified to drive in water , this may help us win any war that may come across us . First ICBM We have manufactured our first ICBM vehicle , it is a modified Malyutka M5A Missile Truck fitted with special Amphibious Gear so it can operate in the seas . We will continue to fit the Special Amphibious Gear to other land vehicles . Chem-Bio weapons We have decided to start production on Chemical and Biological weapons in order to 'help us with our problems' . The weapon production will start soon . Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets